


Stranger In The Night

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Comedy, F/F, Insomnia, Lesbians, Midnight Conversations, My First Work in This Fandom, Or should I say Hitwoman?, Tumblr Prompt, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: The last thing Eve expected to find in her kitchen at two in the morning was a complete stranger, bleeding from a head wound and dressed all in black, sitting on her kitchen floor and eating Nutella from the jar. Especially given Eve didn't had any Nutella left.





	Stranger In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> An enormous thanks to the friend who posted the prompt in the Facebook Group "Archive of Our Own (AO3) Writers" and to @dragonsophie for writting said prompt.

Eve tossed and turned in her bed desperate as she tried and failed to fall asleep yet again. She'd taken so many sleeping pills she was afraid she'd overdose and people would think her death was a suicide motivated by her divorce. Eve sighed as she opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, the faint streelights making it pass her curtains and letting her see enough of it to recognise it was still dark enough for it to be called night instead of dawn or wee hours of the morning.

Eve turned on her side and was welcomed with the rage-red lights of her alarm clock, making her close her eyes as she let out a yelp of pain at the sudden sting from her eyes at the bright lights.

"Fuck-" Eve exhaled in pain and squinting she took another look at her clock, taking in the fact it read in blinking lights '2:00 AM'. Eve sat up in her bed and grunted frustated as she decided to call it a day...night...whatever and thought to herself ' _I'm gonna be a responsible adult and get some work done ahead of time so I can slack off at actual work_ '

Feeling not even a slight bit different than when she decided to try and go to sleep, Eve got up and made her way around the house. The dim lights coming from the street were barely enough to let Eve walk with out stumbling on all the boxes her ex-husband still had left to move out of her house and chuckled as she figured out she found comfort on the fact it didn't even hurt thinking about it anymore.

Eve made her way around the house and into her kitchen, started to make herself some chamomile tea as she mused how she was going to explain at work why she couldn't sleep while avoiding all the ' _Have you seen a shrink?_ ' crap. Just as she put the cup in the microwave oven, Eve noticed a figure that should not be there in her peripheral view and was off to the light switch in a flash that would've impressed anyone who knew her.

Eve fumbled with the switch, her fear of anything and everything bad made her unable of a task otherwise easy. She expected a buglar, or even a couple of them armed and ready to kill her. She expected a violent drug-addict or some psycho that would kill her where she stood to avoid a fuss. Hell, as she stood there, unable to press the goddamn button she expected her ex-husband. Eve's hand managed to do what the brain proved unable to command and turned the light on, the sudden light blinding Eve and leaving her blind for a few seconds in which Eve held her breath expecting an axe or something.

When Eve's sight came back to her, she stood there in shock; for never in a million years would've she believed what was the figure in her kitchen.

The last thing Eve expected to find in her kitchen at two in the morning was a complete stranger, bleeding from a headwound and dressed all in black, sitting on her kitchen floor and eating Nutella from the jar. Especially given Eve didn't had any Nutella left. She had checked everywhere thrice when she had tried to make herself a snack earlier.

The first thought that went through Eve's mind was that she was hallucinating, but it hadn't been that long since the last time she'd been able to sleep. Then came the thought of a burglar, but this woman was eating Nutella in her kitchen floor and had her teaspoon in her mouth (She'd recognized the thin handle anywhere in this blue, round planet)

"I can explain" The girl spoke around the spoon in her mouth, her voice giving off a Russian accent that maybe Eve would've found cute had they met under more normal circumstances, and Eve just stared incredilous of what the girl would say next. A staring contest that wasn't much of a contest started as either of them struggled to form a single word. Both of them opened their mouths several times but nothing would come out and they just kept staring at each other, unable to form a single word. Nor the girl explained herself nor Eve made any comment on this whole situation, the silence grew thicker and thicker as did the tension between them.

A ding broke the silence and Eve hadn't even realized she'd actually been able to put the timer on before she realized there was someone else in the kitchen, but she decided that whatever reason this girl was going to give, Eve would be needing that cup of tea. As Eve moved to get her tea, the Russian-accented voice arrived into her ears carrying a bit of akwardness but mostly just plain and simple hilarity at the situation.

"No, I can't" The girl said, clearly holding back a chuckle and Eve decided to be the better person as she brought out the hot cup of tea carefuly from the oven.

"Are you alright?" Eve asked, looking at the blood in the girl's head with a certain shock but the girl simply shrugged and said as if it was nothing.

"I'm perfectly fine. It isn't my blood" The girl responded as a matter of fact as she looked up at Eve from where she sat and extended her arm, offering her hand before stating "Villanelle"

"Excuse me?" Eve stood there, not knowing what to do because what do you do when a beautiful girl -Eve stopped herself right there. She wasn't _that_ lonely- When an attractive woman breaks into your home and eats Nutella in your kitchen floor.

"I'm Villanelle" The girl smiled and Eve walked up the couple of steps that separated them and shook hands with this 'Villanelle' girl; Eve's mind was so enraptured with how soft it the offered hand was and what hell of a good grip the woman had she didn't noticed that she had been holding hands with Villanelle for longer than reasonable.

"I'm-I'm Eve" She answered and she must've been dreaming or something because she'd been in too many gay bars to not recognize the glance Villanelle threw her as anything else but a seductive one that was actually having some effect on Eve.

"Come here often, Eve?" Villanelle spoke with the perfect amount of Russian accent to push all of Eve's buttons without actually pressing them, which paralysed Eve to the point she responded in automatic.

"No, just here getting tea" Eve decided to play it cool and drink said tea, only to jolt at the searing pain of fresh-off the oven water; which made her visitor chuckle lightly.

"Is it tea without the chamomile?" Villanelle asked as she got up from the floor and Eve devoured the woman with her eyes for the single moment she was 100% sure Villanelle wasn't looking and bit her lower lip as she decided that it was her luck that hot women would break into her house but not fall in her bed. Suddenly, Eve realized much to ther horror she'd been asked a question.

"I-uh..."Eve couldn't even be bothered with answering and decided to play it off cool. She raised a finger and went for one of her ex-husband's shirts, when she returned, Eve was placing the chamomile packet in Eve's water. Eve cleared her throat and moved cautiously as she stepped forward and cleaned the blood off of Villanelle's forehead.

"Thanks-" Villanelle said as Eve pressed the shirt lightly and cleaned the forehead of this stranger "How akward would it be if I told you you have beautiful hair?"

"Uh..." Eve took a step back, part to confirm her assessment that indicated she was done cleaning off the blood and part because...Well, she'd never been told a single praise for her hair.

"Too akward?" Villanelle asked with a half-hearted smile that said loudly to Eve 'Sorry'

"No, no-" Eve said as she dropped the shirt on the floor "I just don't hear that often"

"Much less from random strangers at midnight, I'm sure" Villanelle retorted with a small playfulness in her voice that made Eve answer back.

"Not in my house. A bar, maybe" Eve smiled as much as she could without making it look fake and Villanelle broke the awkwardness that was beginning to appear between them.

"As for myself-" Villanelle shrugged as she looked around the kitchen "I've had weirder nights"

"Have you now?" Eve asked, genuinely intrigued "I'd love to hear everything about it"

"Can't tell you-" Villanelle spoke with a teasing tone "If I told you I would have to kill you and all that"

Villanelle suddenly left Eve standing in her kitchen as she went for the door, Eve following in tow without being able to say a single thing and halfway there Villanelle turned around and raising a finger she went back in her food steps, Eve just standing there akwardly, trying to come up with something to say. Villanelle reappeared a few moments later with the Nutella jar in her hand and Eve's tea spoon inside it, striding decisively towards Eve.

When Villanelle reached where Eve was standing, she pulled the curly-haired woman flush against her and Eve yelped, which allowed Villanelle to kiss her in a deep manner that was tender yet fiery at the same time. Eve took in the taste of Villanelle's mouth and of the Nutella Villanelle had been eating and wondered for a second if that had been an apetizer all along and she was being prepared to be the main course.

Before anything else happened, Villanelle broke away and said to a baffled Eve over her shoulder as she walked the remaining distance to Eve's door "Sorry, can't stay. Totally would if I could, though"

Villanelle showed her way out and Eve stood there dumbstruck for a good fifteen minutes before deciding to just go to bed and keep trying to fall asleep. She managed to do so and the next morning Eve decided to call it a weird dream. This idea was unchallenged for two weeks, when she found a briefcase full of cloathing on top of her bed. As Eve checked-out its contents, Eve found a perfume and in utter disbelief she read out the name in the box-Villanelle.

Inside the perfume's box there was a hand-written note that simply said 'Sorry Baby-X'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment! They're appreciated!


End file.
